Kristen Bolton
by Zina Nevirone
Summary: Troy's sister hates all men! She also hates basketball! So it doesn't help that she lives with her dad, brother and Troy's mom! When she turns up at their door after running away from her boarding school, her dad enrolls her in East High!
1. Chapter 1

Kristen Bolton

Chap 1

**A/n: Yet another boredom buster, except this is my first High School Musical fanfic!!!!!!! Hope you enjoy it!!!!! Oh, and by the way, just to let you know generally what Kristen looks like, picture Kristen Herrera (might be wrong spelling), who plays Dana Cruz in Zoey 101, my all time fav TV show!!!!!**

Kristen's POV:

I, Kristen Bolton, am a purebred badass man-hater! I can't help it! Men piss me off! It doesn't help that I live with two! My mom left when I was a baby, so I got stuck with two basketball obsessed freaks! They are trying to convert me to their twisted faith! I'm not caving! Basketball is a pointless game and simply a waste of well earned energy, but if they want to waste the best years of their lives playing it they can! As I said I hate anything, except animals of the male kind! Sometimes I believe that the only male I can get through to is Ryan and even he can be male like, meaning that he doesn't listen, he acts stupid and other things along those lines. Also he is Sharpay's brother, which adds another huge pain to my list. The two things I hate are men and Sharpay! I just can't stand her. It's not just the fact she's my main rival for all the school productions, but the fact that she acts like she rules the school. Everyone knows that job is taken by me. When I walk in a room it goes quiet, and not just because I'm Troy's sister, that just adds to it.

People think they get me. No-one does! I don't even get me, not yet! Soon I'll get over the whole man-hating thing and I'll be able to love another. Maybe I won't get over the man-hating thing and I'll go for girls, but I can never see that happening!

Ryan's POV:

Kristen Bolton, Troy Bolton's sister, also the love of my life. There's just one problem she is a badass man-hater. That's right, she hates anything of the male kind, her brother, her dad, even me. She's also the goddess of the whole school, bigger than my sister, way bigger than Troy. He's jealous of the whole thing of course. His sister is a bigger person than him. She's his younger sister, yet she's got everything, the freeze motion, the gals following her, and the boys falling over her. He wants the gals to fall over him, he wants the guys to follow him, and he wants the freeze motion. Well, he's got two outta three, everything except the freeze motion. That only works for Kristen. Always has, always will.

Kristen hates us, as in guys. She'd never look you in the eye and smile. She looks me in the eye, alright, only to make me do what she wants. Ever since she walked in the main entrance on that frost bitten February morning, you've known where you stand. Guys lower than the floor, gals on East High roof and her higher than the moon, stars and sun.

Troy's POV:

My sister! Where do I start to describe her? She's arrogant, self obsessed, sexist, stubborn and must I say this about my own sister? Sexy. She's weird, twisted even. She's a badass man-hater. Hates me, my dad, all the guys at school, and every other guy she meets. Maybe dad made a bad mistake sending her to an all girls' boarding school. I warned him I really did. I'll always remember the day she turned up on our doorstep that frosty Sunday morning in February. She was down right ticked off and frozen. She refused to tell us why she was back or let us help her. Dad phoned the school later only to find out that she had run away. Kristen refused to go back, so Dad enrolled her in East High.

Smooth move Dad! She rules the school! She even rules Sharpay and she's the biggest narcissist, apart from Kristen, you have ever seen. Gabi's scared of her, god, even I'm scared of Kristen. She gets the freeze motion and everything she wants. If she wants she can have a geek do her homework, only Kristen would never do something like that. Yeah, she hates men, she hates school, but she's smart and good…..sometimes.

Sharpay's POV:

You want me to tell you about Kristen Bolton? I'll tell you all about her! She's a spoilt brat, a pampered princess, a narcissist! She shouldn't be here! She just shouldn't! This is my school! Ryan's my brother! Zeke can't sing, I need Ryan! Now she's here she gets Ryan, coz he has to do as she says! I hate her! That's what I think of Kristen Bolton! I think she should go back to that awful all girls' boarding school she came from! I rule this school! Always have, always will! Ryan, Ryan's gone! He went to her, so she can have him!

I had that freeze motion nailed and then she comes along and takes it from me. I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I scream that all the time in my nightmares where I've lost everything! No-one knows my name! Even Zeke's forgotten me! Then I wake up and remember Zeke would never forget about me! I sigh and fall asleep again and have the same nightmare again! I can't get away from that horrid girl, not even when I sleep.

Gabi's POV:

Everything was fine until SHE arrived! You all know who I'm talking about! I had Troy! I love Troy! Every time I get five minutes alone with him, he's either called off by his _team_ or someone's called him away coz SHE's off her rocker again. It's as if we're not meant to be! I couldn't face life if that was the case! I love Troy! Not in the kiddy love, but true love! There's no right time to tell him that though! Not since SHE's come! SHE's worse than Sharpay and that's saying something. Ryan's always with HER too, but then again, all the boys are usually with HER. It's ridiculous! Let's say I'm talking to um…….Jason and SHE and her _posse _walk past, he doesn't even say goodbye he just walks off. As I said, it's ridiculous! Taylor and Chad broke up coz of HER! Chad's one of HER followers now and guess who's shoulder Taylor cries on? That's right, mine!

I don't wish HER away coz SHE is keeping Sharpay in line, but SHE is narrowing our, mine and Troy's, chances of getting lead in the spring musical. I mean who hates guys that much that they torment them by wearing sexy revealing clothes, especially fourteen year olds? That's right, all this trouble was caused by a badass fourteen year old man-hater.

Taylor's POV:

I hate Kristen Bolton more than anyone! She ruined my relationship with jock, Chad! I could kill her! I will kill her one day! First I've got to pluck up the courage to do it first! Then I will! Even if I end up in a madhouse! I don't care as long as I never have to see her ugly face again! Okay, she isn't ugly, but in my eyes she is! She stole my boyfriend! Maybe she didn't do it intentionally, but she did it! He's no longer my boyfriend! It's all her fault!

The morning she turned up with Troy I thought he was cheating on Gabi. Little did I know that my boyfriend would dump me to be one of her posse. It's revolting! That day he broke up with me I almost slit my wrists. If it hadn't been for Gabi, I wouldn't be here now. I never wanna see her again, only because she's so smart, she's in my classes. I so wanna move. She's on the Cheerleading Squad, (to my horror) Scholastic Decathlon Team (I quit the day she joined) Drama Club, Skateboarding Squad and anything else that has guys she can intimidate, except the Basketball Team because 1. It's strictly for guys and 2. She has this weird foul hatred of it.

Chad's POV:

Kristen Bolton, she's one hot, sexy girl. She is so beautiful. I know it's completely against the dating rules to date your best friend's sister, but these rules are totally worth breaking for Kristen. Anything's worth breaking for Kristen, anything. Guys give up everything for, just like me. I can't believe Troy's sister grew up to be so hot.

Yesterday, she almost smiled at me, and then she slapped me. Usually, she knees me, but it was only a slap. It's a big improvement. She never hurts Ryan, I'll have to get rid of him, somehow, but how. All this thinking makes my head hurt.

**A/n: Well what do you think?????? The next bit's gonna be in third person, so now you know how everyone feels about Kristen, even Kristen!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kristen Bolton

Chap 2

**A/n: I love all the positive reviews I've been getting all with mixed feelings about Kristen!!!! Just some info, Kristen is a lot like me, except for the popular bit!!!!**

The Daily Routine

"Kristen Bolton has just arrived!" the word is spread around school.

The guys hurry to the entrance hall to greet their glorious idol. All her followers, including girls, fight there way to be in her inner circle. Kristen hands a list to Ryan. He goes round the inner circle ushering people in and out. Chad approaches her. Kristen grimaces and hands him her book bag. Chad is abnormally happy about this and follows her about like a little lost puppy. Taylor breaks into a fresh round of tears at this and Gabi scowls. Troy trails in behind Kristen. His hair is in it's now usual morning messy state. He runs to Gabi pulls her in for a kiss and runs to his locker and brushes his hair. He is having trouble getting in the bathroom now his sister has returned from boarding school. Gabi smiles happily and then Kristen and her posse pass, so she scowls again.

Xx

Lunch time at East High is very unpleasant. Basically if you are not related or close friends with Kristen or Sharpay, you didn't get a table as they are all taken up by either the drama club or girls. Troy's team gets a table with Troy and Gabi, who always has Taylor and Kelsi in tow. Everyone else is very lucky if they get a seat.

"Bye, guys!" Troy waves.

He grabs Gabi as they head to rehearsals for their call back. Kelsi smiles and follows. Gabi always picks this time to have a go at Kristen. Sharpay stops her.

"She's not worth it!" she warns.

Xx

After Troy and Gabi's rehearsals it's Ryan and Kristen's turn. Kristen tells her posse to leave them alone, as she and Ryan sing their hearts out. Outside Sharpay listens wandering what Kristen's got that she doesn't. Gabi waits with her only not to find out what Kristen's got that Sharpay doesn't, but to keep Sharpay company before she has to go to the Scholastic Decathlon meeting. Chad also waits outside with all of Kristen's other followers. Gabi gives him the evils and he smiles oblivious back at her.

Xx

After school Gabi watches Troy practice, Kristen also watches, so Chad shows off to his full extent. Ryan sits with her happily as afterwards she will be going to his studio to practice for their call back. Gabi's eyes never leave Troy in fear that she may do something to Kristen she may regret, Ryan sit and thought about how to ask Kristen out and Kristen sits trying to think of a way to exchange her karma.

Xx

After basketball practice Coach Bolton drives Ryan and Kristen to the studio and drives Gabi and Troy to Kelsi's house, so they could rehearse.

Xx

Afterwards Gabi walks over to Taylor's to chat and Troy goes to Chad's for a bit. Kristen goes to Ryan's where she has dinner, much to Sharpay's discontent.

Xx

Troy returns home at five, whilst Kristen doesn't return home until ten, by which time it's to late to talk to her family. She doesn't even say goodnight. Troy stops her at the top of the stairs and gives her a lecture about wanting her to be part of the family.

"At least try!" is always the last line.

Kristen smiles innocently and pushes past him to get to the bed.

Xx

Gabi returns home at half five and eats with her mom and dad and talks to them. Then she goes on the computer and tries a sudoku puzzle. When she has finished that she goes on the internet and IM's Taylor. Depending what mood Taylor's in, they have a very cheery or dismal conversation.

Xx

Kristen's POV:

I don't see what's wrong with not talking to a dad who sent me away, a step mom who I don't know and a brother who I hate. I mean it's not worth it. I prefer talking to Ryan's mom and dad. You can actually understand them. It's amazing the comparisons between two families with the same amount of people. Even talking to Chad is easier than talking to Troy's mom, Lilia. She speaks in the smallest sentences possible. "Hi!" or "Bye!". How lame is that?! Chad, he just mumbles, but at least you know he's saying longer sentences than Lilia. I refuse to call her mom. She's not mine. Mine never lived with us. She had me and scarpered. Troy's just happy his mom didn't leave when Dad cheated on her. Then again Lilia is too sweet to say anything bad, or anything at all.

Ryan's POV:

I'm so close to asking Kristen out. It's scary though. If she rejects me there is no way I will be able to face her again. That would be awful, especially because Sharpay, my own twin sister won't speak to me because I walked away from our duet career. She'll never forgive me for that. Never. I don't forgive myself for that, but I have to find a way around that obstacle. I don't blame Sharpay for hating me. I hate me for it, but I need to be close to Kristen, I love her. Then again my own flesh and blood. Help me!

Troy's POV:

I've had it with Kristen. She won't talk to Dad, my mom and worst of all me. Why did she even run away from boarding school in the first place if she never intended to talk to us? She'll talk to Ryan. Wait, an idea just hit me.

Sharpay's POV:

First she stole my brother and now she steals my parents, just because she can't stand her own family. It's so annoying. Every time I walk in my front door, she's there sitting in my chair at my table with my family. I hate her. I told you about my nightmares. I can't escape them. She's everywhere. It's awful, it's scary, and it's pathetic. Why can't she go back to where she came from? This time I don't mean the boarding school, I mean Hell.

Gabi's POV:

Troy is so tense because Kristen won't talk to him. She's a freak. I can't believe Coach Bolton lets her out of the house wearing what she does. She doesn't do any work in class and she doesn't get into trouble. She takes control of every club she's in and no-one tries to stop her. Troy tries, I suppose, but she just puts her hand up and gestures him away. That girl needs her head checking, I'm telling you. Anyone who thinks otherwise speak now or forever hold your peace. What no-one, just as I suspected. Ha!

Taylor's POV:

Please let me have him back. I'll do anything. Your school work, your laundry, your cooking. Wait does God have any of those? Does he actually exist? I don't care right now! I just want Chad back. He was there and then with no warning he was gone. He's still gone, chasing a girl who obviously doesn't know how to love. If she did love it wouldn't be him, it would be Ryan, but she doesn't love. She's a cold hearted, evil, intimidating witch of a bitch. That's my analysis. Have I ever been wrong? Okay, stupid question. Of course I've been wrong. I was wrong when I thought Chad wasn't like any other guy, I was wrong when I thought he loved me and I was wrong when I thought we'd always be together. It seems I've always been wrong when it came to Chad or guys in general.

Chad's POV:

Kristen is so worth dumping Taylor for. She's so hot and she lets me carry her book bag. How cool is that? Still, I think Gabi keeps giving me the evils and she does insist I call her Gabriella, even though everyone, including teachers, now calls her Gabi. I take it, she doesn't like the fact that I dumped Taylor for Kristen, but who cares what she thinks. Okay, lots of people care what she thinks, including Troy, Coach Bolton, Taylor and Ryan, but I don't. She doesn't rule me or my life. She may rule my best friend's heart, but she's just another girl. Another annoying, selfish, snobby girl. If she doesn't watch it she'll turn into Sharpay. A nicer version I'll admit, but she'll still be another Sharpay.

**A/n: That's it for another chap!!!! The next will be a certain day in Kristen's POV, then the next in Ryan's, the following in Troy's and so on!!! What did you think????? Cool, huh????**


	3. Chapter 3

Kristen Bolton

Chap 3

**A/n: Soz that it's been so long!!!! I haven't been up to my aunties in a while and she uses Microsoft word, not open office, so it's easier for me to keep them separate, plus I have been working on my Zoey 101 stories at home!!!!!**

Xx

Kristen's POV:

I get up and rush to the bathroom. My main goal in the morning is to stop Troy getting in there at all costs and today is final callbacks. I have to beat Troy and his love'sick' puppy of a girlfriend. Ryan is good, okay he's way better than good, but I'm not going to compliment a guy, we actually have a chance of winning this thing. I don't actually care about the other clubs, but I do care about the drama club. He never liked drama, he actually laughed at me when I was five and I told him that I wanted to be an actress, that's what probably started my hatred for men, being laughed at by my brother.

Xx

Now I am in the back of our car with my compact mirror. Troy won't stop looking at me, I don't quite know if he wants me to talk to him or for me to hand over my compact mirror. It's hard to tell with my brother, if he actually loves me or if he's scared of me. All I want is to prove them all wrong, prove to them that I can do anything I want. I used to go to my Dad, when I was younger and I still trusted everyone, "Daddy, I'm gonna be president!" or "Daddy, I want to be a celebrity!" and he'd laugh at me. Both of them, my brother and my dad laughed to my face.

Xx

When we arrive at school, Ryan is the first to come to me. I hand him 'the list' which is actually a blank sheet of paper, but nobody ever has to know that, just me and Ryan. Chad comes to me as usual. I thrust him my bag and he acts happy, really inside he must be melting. "Oh, Kristen! Why do you hate me so?" How lame?!? I then turn to go to homeroom, always in the morning, in drama, my fav place ever.

Xx

Ms Darbus smiles at me as I come in the door followed by Chad, Jason, Ryan and a few of my other class mates such as my good friends Keisha, Lizzie, Tiffany and Hallie, I have no time for best friends. It doesn't even bother me they are at least three years older than me, they're good company, although they probably are way to mature for me. They're all into sex and stuff like that. Troy would probably want me to find friends my own age, so I'll stick with them just to spite him. I do have friends my own age, but they are all little suck ups. They're still at boarding school, put it that way. I don't talk about boarding school, so I'm gonna stop thinking about it. I give Ms Darbus the muffins Ryan's mom made me last night. Not to be mean, but it is callback day, so Ryan said suck up. He obviously knows her better as my dad hates her and dislikes the fact we, me and Troy, even talk to her, let alone work with her.

Xx

In maths class, periods one and two, I sit with Ryan as usual constantly getting the 'evils' from 'the scariest person I have ever met'. She thinks she can scare me with her evil eyes and her constant rude remarks, but I know thinks that can make anyone's skin crawl. I know things that fourteen year olds shouldn't know. I can't sleep at night because of the things I know. I toss and turn, scream and shout and wince as the knife comes down. I didn't mention a knife! Where did you get that idea from? You're hearing things! Okay, so I'm sitting in maths, paying attention as usual, ignoring 'the evils' I'm supposedly getting from Gabriella, avoiding eye contact with Chad, who keeps swinging his head round in between sentences in a convo he's having with my lamo brother. Ryan's jotting down notes, I probably should be too, but I'll copy from him later. He smiles at me, knowing exactly what I'm thinking.

Xx

Okay, so it's break time. A time to stretch you're legs. A time to think, although that is just what I've been doing all day. A time to be yourself, although I can't as I can't trust anyone anymore since the knife incident. No, I did not say knife! Stop being idiotic! Okay, maybe I have mentioned a knife once or twice, but listen to me, it may creep up, so just ignore it. It's a tiny event that happened in the history of my life. Ryan comes over to me.

"We're on last." he smiles.

He twirls me in and out. I smile. I can see all the boys envy him. He's magical. I suppose in a way I am falling for him, but he's slightly, just slightly, too old for me. I know I don't usually care what Dad thinks, but I'm sure he may just slightly freak out and send me away again. Troy would probably flip as I think he thinks Ryan is gay anyway and Sharpay would freak as I am in her life way too much as it is. I can't love someone. I suppose now is the perfect time to tell you about the knife.

Xx

I was at boarding school. One day I decided to lag behind 'my friends'. I saw a boy in the woods and as the only boy I had seen in two months was Mr. Massie I followed. I approached him and he acted all friendly. He was sweet then he started to undress me and when I refused he brought out a knife. I don't need to explain what happened next, but that is why I ran away. I didn't know what to do and I still don't. That's why I act the way I do half the time, the other half is because I was laughed at.

Xx

In English, periods three and four, we have to do a presentation of our fav novel in a group. I'm in a group with Chad, Jason, Ryan and Hallie. Of course we chose the book, Driftwood. It's a book by Cathy Cassidy, a Scottish authoress. Driftwood is about a girl named Hannah, her brother Kit, her best friend Joey and Joey's foster brother Paul. Hannah and Joey are once on their way to school when in the teacher's car park they come across three kittens on the same day Joey is supposed to be getting a new foster brother. Joey is already adopted with her real younger brother. Kit starts to date Joey to Hannah's dismay. Kit then starts to bully Paul which really upsets Hannah as she is falling for him. In the end the bullying gets so bad that Paul swims to a tiny island and tries to take his life. Right at the end Hannah is kissed by Paul. The kittens are called Krusty, Itchy and Scratchy, not that that's relevant.

Xx

At Lunch Ryan and I have quick last minute rehearsal as the callbacks are going to start. Sharpay is on her own, so she goes first for the singles. Her screeching voice is awful to listen to. I'm only saying it's screechy to put her down, she is actually quite good. Ms Darbus looks really pleased. I can't help, but smile. Ryan isn't happy to be watching his sister sing without him, he's just itching to be up there singing with her. I squeeze his hand. He looks at me slowly. He doesn't quite know how to take this gesture, so I smile just to top it off. I see Troy sitting at the edge of his chair. He's up to something, I can tell.

"S'cuse me a minute, Ryan." I whisper.

I walk over to my brother. He looks at me nervously.

"Can I um……talk to you?" I ask hesitantly.

"Why?" he asks me arrogantly.

"Please?" I beg.

"Fine!" he sighs.

I follow him out side the theater.

Xx

"What do you want?" he asks me in a nasty tone.

"I wanted to apologize…….." I pause.

"For what?" he asks raising his eyebrows.

"For being a jerk since I got here…….." I trail.

"Kristen, you're a fourteen year old, try acting like one."

"Stuff happened at the school...and you used to laugh at me…It's just all too much…no-one understands…."

"Coz you don't give 'em the chance to know you!"

"Ryan-"

"No he doesn't, you don't allow it!"

"I try! You don't know how much I want to be able to trust or to love!"

"All I know is you scare the hell out of everyone!"

Then we hear an ear pitching scream. It's coming from down the hall. I run as fast as I can, I can out run Troy any day. Gabriella is standing stunned outside the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" I breathe.

She just raises her hand up and points. I step inside. On the floor is Taylor. She's unconscious, blood running all around her. I drove her to do this. It's my fault. I look around her for the razor. I can't see it. Where is it? Troy comes in after me and picks it up. Turns out it was just beside me. I quickly slip her into the recovery position.

"Get help!" I order Troy.

I can't believe I drove her to do this. Come on Taylor, stay for me. Get better.

Xx

**A/n: Next up is Ryan's day!!!! It's the same day, but in his POV!!!!! What do you think of that chap????? Dramatic, huh????? Dedicated to my biggest fan girliegurl!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kristen Bolton

Chap 4

**A/n: Let's see what Ryan thought of that same day!!!!!!**

Xx

Ryan's POV:

This morning I get up, dress, putting on one of my infamous hats, and head into my en-suite bathroom. Sharpay is really mad at me, but I love Kristen and I don't want to lose her. Sharpay was the biggest bitch in the school, but now Kristen is, but you don't want to cross either of them, they'll make your life hell as I am discovering.

Xx

I'm on the bus on the way to school. Sharpay refuses to sit with, so I'm on my own. Sharpay sits on her own also, checking her make up. She's a lot like Kristen in some respects and in other ways they are total opposites. This kid gets on the bus, a snooty kid, Jackson Lee. Jackson wants Sharpay, a lot of guys do, but Jackson is somewhat different. He's a total geek, a geek with money. I hate him. If Sharpay ever ended up with him, I'd scream. Luckily Sharpay has Zeke. Speaking of Zeke, here he is. Jackson is about to sit next to Sharpay, but Zeke glares at him, so he moves on. Sharpay kisses Zeke thankfully. It's nice to see my sister happy, whilst I am alone. If you think about it Troy would kill me if I went out with his fourteen year old sister, but it's only a small price to pay to be with the love of my life.

Xx

We're at school now. I stand by the entrance waiting for Kristen. Gabi comes in followed by Taylor. Taylor looks way more depressed than ever. Something must've happened last night. I grab Gabi's shoulder. She turns and looks at me.

"What's wrong with Taylor?" I whisper.

"Chad!" she sighs.

"What else?!?" I mutter.

Gabi smiles weakly at me before walking into the building. Kristen arrives in her dad's car. She waves at me. I wave back. I hurry towards her. She hands me the blank sheet of paper known as 'the list' that keeps everyone in line. We walk into school together.

Xx

In homeroom Kristen is talking with Keisha, Hallie, Tiffany and Lizzie, so I can learn the lines to our song. I know it off by heart, but 'you can never be too sure' as Sharpay says. Sharpay is talking to Zeke, quite happily, so I can relax. I can stop worrying about Taylor, she looks really bad. I want to know what Chad did this time, but if I do ask her I know it'll just make it worse. Why does he have to be such a jerk? He's in love with Taylor, why can't he see that? Taylor has gone through enough, but he still goes in pursuit of a girl who makes him carry her book bag. No wonder Taylor's depressed knowing she dated a psycho.

Xx

I'm in maths now. I have to write down all the notes, so that Kristen can copy later. She seems far too distant, I wonder what's wrong with her. She keeps shaking her head like there's a fly. She keeps wincing too. Whatever she's thinking about is annoying her. Now she's realized she's supposed to be taking notes, so I smile at her reassuringly. A fourteen year old likes me, I think, and I like her.

Xx

Break is boring, Kristen is still very distant and Sharpay won't talk to me. Eventually I go up to the notice to see when Kristen and I will be on for last callbacks. I then go and tell Kristen.

"We're on last." I tell her.

I then twirl her to make her happy. In and out and she smiles. There are a lot of jealous eyes on me and I don't blame them, she's gorgeous. I love her to bits, but there's something bothering her. I can see it in her eyes.

Xx

It's English now, we have to do a presentation on our favourite book as a group. I wanted to do 'Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy', Jason wanted to do 'Chinese Myths and Legends', Chad wanted to do whatever Kristen wanted and Kristen and Hallie wanted to do Driftwood. Guess what we're doing? Driftwood. It's a girls' book, set in Scotland. I haven't read the book or been to Scotland.

Xx

It's lunchtime/callback time. I'm nervous, it's the first time I have done anything like this without my sister. Kristen and I have quick last minute rehearsal. She's wearing this soft pink dress like the sort of thing ice skaters wear. It's beautiful, especially on her. When we are sitting in the theater I can't help feeling guilty that Sharpay is up there performing on her own. Kristen squeezes my hand, I look at her not quite knowing how to take this, but she smiles at me. Her gaze then diverts to Troy. He seems very edgy.

"S'cuse me a minute, Ryan." She whispers to me as she gets up and heads over to him.

He doesn't look very happy that she's there. When Troy gets up, I can see Gabi isn't there and neither is Taylor. Maybe that's why Troy was edgy, he was worried, because he was up next and Gabi hadn't returned. Oh, well, she'll be in the bathroom talking Taylor round.

Xx

I sit still for a few minutes, watching my sister performing to her very best and when she is finished an ear piercing scream rings round the hall. It sounds like Gabi. I get up quickly, but there's already a crowd trying to shove out of the theater. I stand at the back not ready to fight my way through. My phone starts to ring.

"Speak!" I demand as I answer it.

"Ryan is Ms Darbus there?" the voice wavers.

"Yeah, why?" I ask worriedly.

"It's Taylor….she's unconscious…..it's my entire fault….Troy's trying to get in the theater….when Gabi screamed….it's my entire fault…" the voice who I have now identified as Kristen panics.

"It's alright. I'll get Ms Darbus." I tell her.

I hang up and run to Ms Darbus.

"Ms Darbus? Taylor's unconscious!" I explain.

"Right!" Ms Darbus rolls up her sleeves and pushes through the crowd to the door.

I follow. I knew she wasn't right. I should've said something. Chad catches my shoulder.

"What's happening?" he asks nervously.

"It's Taylor! You did this to her!" I yell, pushing him aside.

"Taylor….." he whispers.

Xx

I reach the girls' bathroom. There's Gabi sitting on the outside of the door in shock. Troy is there comforting her. He points me in. I walk in hesitantly. Just inside the door is Kristen. She's kneeling down beside Taylor. Ms Darbus is standing above them, her cell to her ear. I can't hear what she's saying, I'm too busy worrying about Taylor, poor, poor Taylor. I didn't realize her life was so bad.

Xx

**A/n: Same ending, but a little further on!!!!!!! What do you think????? I personally love this story!!!!! Dedicated to my biggest fan girliegurl!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kristen Bolton

Chap 5

**A/n: Here we go again!!!! Did u know Vanessa Anne Hudgens starred in Thunderbirds????? She was Tintin!!!!! Or she's been in Drake & Josh??? She was Rebecca!!! Quintuplets???? She was Carmen!!!! Still Standing??? She was Tiffany!!!!!!!!!!! Thirteen??? She was Noel!!!!!! The Brother Garcia???? She was Lindsey!!!!!!!!! Robbery Homicide Division???? She was Nicole at 10!!!!!!!! Suite Life of Zack and Cody????? She is Corrie!!!!!!!! Well, you do now!!!! I did my research on her!!!!!**

Xx

Troy's POV:

I don't even bother trying to get in the bathroom anymore. It's easier to wash at night when she's not there, but not getting in the bathroom also means I can't do my hair.

Xx

We're in the car on the way to school. Kristen keeps rolling her eyes at me. I regret laughing at her when she was younger, thinking that she couldn't amount to anything. She's an excellent actress, way better than me. I think she's hiding something from me. I think she's hiding something from everyone, barely letting herself help. That would make a lot of sense. I hear her scream in her sleep. She's screaming at someone, but you can't go and wake her up, shake her out of her nightmare as she locks her door. She always does this, shuts us out of her life.

Xx

I run to Gabi, I'm about to pull her in for a kiss, but she looks away.

"Gabi?" I ask unsure.

"Guys just make so mad!" she sighs.

"I'm right here!" I bite my lip, I've never seen her like this, I don't think I've done anything to tick her off, it was probably Chad.

"Not you!" she reassures, "Chad! Just look at Taylor!"

I divert my eyes to Taylor's locker and sure enough there she is, dark circles round her eyes, really baggy clothes, knotted hair, nothing like Taylor.

"Wow! Are you sure that's Taylor?" I breathe.

"Positive!" Gabi frowns, "And you want to know what?"

"What?" I question.

"She won't even tell me what he did this time!" Gabi complains.

"I can't believe he used to be my best friend, the bastard!"

"Does he know you're not his friend anymore?"

"I'm working on it!"

"You go to his house every night, go home or come to mine. Let him go lightly if it's that hard for you, but this is the only thing I have and will ask you to change and that's your friends. Chad is bad news!"

I go for a kiss again, this time she allows it. I go and do my hair and walk hand in hand with Gabi to homeroom, with Taylor trailing depressingly behind us.

Xx

In homeroom I talk to Chad, tactics for the next game. It's only a friendly as basketball season is over with us as the champions, but competition is competition for us. Jason comments on my strategies, as they don't sound as right as they should as my brain is scrambled. All I can think about is how stupid and horrible Chad is. He's messed Taylor up. Whatever he did or said last night has made her really depressed.

Xx

Break is tense. Taylor spends a lot of the time in the bathroom. Me, Gabi and Kelsi stand outside waiting for her. Near the end of break she eventually comes out swings her bag up onto her shoulders. She winces as her left strap scrapes her left arm as she slips it on. She rubs her eyes and starts talking about physics which I should understand, but don't I only just passed last weeks exam and that was because Kristen left her revision notes on the kitchen table, so I read them.

Xx

Lunchtime, mine and Gabi's callback is straight after Sharpay's. Sharpay's eyes shine, but not from delight, from the tears she's desperately trying to hold back. She's been betrayed by her own flesh and blood, her own twin brother. I feel really tense as I sit on the edge of my seat. Kristen comes to me, I look up nervously as I know this isn't going to be a very happy chat.

"Can I um……talk to you?" she asks hesitantly.

"Why?" I ask a bit too horribly.

"Please?" She pleads.

"Fine!" I sigh.

She follows me out side the theater.

Xx

"What do you want?" I ask nastily, I am not in the mood to talk.

"I wanted to apologize…….." She pauses for a response.

"For what?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"For being a jerk since I got here…….." She trails.

"Kristen, you're a fourteen year old, try acting like one."

"Stuff happened at the school...and you used to laugh at me…It's just all too much…no-one understands…."

"Coz you don't give 'em the chance to know you!"

"Ryan-"

"No he doesn't, you don't allow it!"

"I try! You don't know how much I want to be able to trust or to love!"

"All I know is you scare the hell out of everyone!"

A piercing scream cuts the tension between. It's Gabi, I just know it. Kristen runs down the hall to where it came from, before I can say or do anything. I run after her frantically.

Xx

By the time I reach the bathroom Gabi is sobbing. I hug her tight. She just points in. It's all she can do.

I step in the bathroom hesitantly as it is not something I do everyday, go into the girls' bathroom. Taylor is lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Kristen is looking for something before she does anything else. I pick up a blood soaked razor just to her right. Kristen slips Taylor into the recovery position and holds her left cut arm up.

"Get help!" she orders.

Xx

I tare out the door to the theater, but there are too many people coming out the door there is no way I can get in there. I charge back to Kristen.

"They heard Gabi! My chances of getting in there alive are a million to nil!" I grimace.

"Hold her arm!" Kristen whispers.

She takes out her cell and dials a number.

"Ryan is Ms Darbus there?" her voice wavers.

I can't hear him, so I don't know what he said.

"It's Taylor….she's unconscious…..it's my entire fault….Troy's trying to get in the theater….when Gabi screamed….it's my entire fault…" her voice is completely panic stricken.

Then she closes her cell and takes Taylor's arm back and keeps it up in the air.

"Ms Darbus'll be here soon." she says more to comfort herself than me or Taylor.

Xx

Ms Darbus arrives, takes one look at Taylor and sakes her head. So much for her 'no cells in the theater' theory as she whips out the brand new iPhone and phones for an ambulance. I leave Ms Darbus and Kristen to take care of Taylor and step outside to comfort Gabi.

Xx

Ryan comes a few minutes later. I point him in, knowing it's the right thing to do, whilst I allow Gabi to sob into my chest.

"She was just kidding around!" Gabi repeats over and over again.

I push her hair back and wipe her freefalling tears.

"What do you mean?" I ask after the hundredth time.

"She-says-it's-not-just-Chad's-fault-why-she's-so-depressed-today-Her-parents-are-getting-devorced-"

"What? She's never said anything about this before has she?"

"No…….She-says-they've-been-fighting-for-years-and-tomorrow-her-mom's-moving-to-Maines-with-her-and-Aidan-"

"Since when?"

"Three-weeks-ago-"

Xx

**A/n: And that's that one done!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kristen Bolton

Chap 6

**A/n: Yay!!!! Easter Holidays!!!! Yay!!!!! For Easter!!!! Yay!!!! For Chocolate Eggs!!!!!**

Xx

Sharpay's POV:

Both Ryan and I have our own en-suites. There is no fighting for bathrooms in this house, like the ones Troy describes. I change, putting my baby pink mini skirt and baby pink spaghetti strapped tank top on and accessorizing with my stiff bright pink plastic belt, bright pink and baby pink butterfly hair slides and bright pink platforms. I apply bright pink eye shadow, bright pink blush, bright pink lip balm and bright pink nail polish. As I leave my bedroom I grab my bright pink book bag studded with baby pink butterflies. I change my bag every night to go with the outfit I lay out for the next day.

Xx

I'm sitting on the bus as far away from Ryan as possible. At the next and last stop, the idiot Jackson Lee gets on. He tries to sit next to me, thankfully Zeke, my saviour, gets on and one stern look sends him on his way. I kiss Zeke thankfully. I talk with Zeke all the way to school.

Xx

When we arrive at school I wait until Ryan is getting off then I barge in front of him. It's so great to get revenge. Today I'm singing for the first time in front of the school on my own. He deserves everything he gets. Yes, Kristen's a good singer but he didn't need to leave our duet career for her, I'm his flesh and blood, his own twin.

Xx

In homeroom I continue chatting to Zeke. It's just nonsense stuff, but he'd rather talk to me than his teammates, so that counts for something. I glance at Taylor as she, Gabi and Troy come in. She looks awful. My first thought is Chad, but there has to be more to it than that.

Xx

At break I watch Ryan make a fool of himself twirling Kristen round and round. She smiles happily, and Ryan enjoys being envied. I also enjoy being envied, but that doesn't happen so often now. Zeke's not even envied now Kristen's here. Near the end of break I go to the bathroom, just as Taylor's leaving. I stand in front of the mirror and fix my hair. My eyes slip down to the sink. There are flecks of blood. I shake my head knowing who did it. I should say something to Gabi. If she has time to talk with all the rehearsals she and Troy are doing. What annoys me most is I've gone from the most popular bitch in the school to the most unpopular loser ever. All I have now are Zeke and occasionally Gabi who never liked me in the first place and only hangs around with me because of pity.

Xx

Lunch and I'm extremely nervous as I'm up last for the singles. Just before Troy and Gabi. I've rehearsed this moment for the past two months I am not going to go chicken right at the last minute, I've never sung on my own before for in front of hundreds of people. I suppose it's my biggest challenge. Zeke will be there rooting me on the whole way, possibly the only person rooting me on at all. That wouldn't surprise me. Ever since Kristen turned up I've flopped down the popularity scale so fast it's been like freefalling, knowing there is no ground to catch me. I think I'm even lower than the CHESS CLUB.

Xx

It's my turn to sing. My stomach is full of butterflies. Zeke sits in the crowd and smiles. I smile back as I walk into the middle of the stage. I don't let my eyes leave his. Who would have thought a bag of homemade cookies would lead to this. True love, I mean. He must love me, he didn't leave for Kristen, which shows he at least has some brains. What do I mean 'at least has some brains'? Of course he has brains, he stayed with me!

Xx

Half way through my performance of 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavinge, I let my eyes trail from Zeke's and see Troy and Kristen leave the theatre. This makes me so mad inside, but I can't show it.

Xx

At the end when everyone's clapping a scream resounds around the theatre. Everyone rushes to the exit. Zeke jumps up on stage to me.

"That was great Shar!" he greets as he picks me up and whirls me round.

I kiss him, but then my brother catches my eye. His eyes look worried and he's talking to Ms Darbus. Ms Darbus rolls up her sleeves and pushes through the crowd cramming round the door. Ryan follows, the worry does not vanish from his eyes as he snarls something at Chad and carries on pushing through the crowd.

Xx

I text Gabi quickly, wanting to know where she is and what's happened. There's an ambulance in front of the school and one of the halls is blocked off. A girl is being carried out of the bathroom followed by a panic stricken Ms Darbus. Kristen comes out to, her beautiful baby pink dress is soaked in blood. Her eyes are welled with tears and Ryan is holding her hand tightly. I watch unable to move or pull my eyes away. My phone starts singing 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada. I flip it open. It says:

oOo

_CB is drivin' us 2 hospital. Ta is girl in stretcher. Self harm. Almost dead. K devastated._

_Gabi xx_

oOo

I can't believe she dug so deep. She's supposed to be a genius. Well, this genius has hit a new low.

Xx

I phoned Dad. He doesn't work, so he can drive me and Zeke to the hospital. There's no way I can continue with classes if Taylor's in hospital. I need to find out what's wrong. I need to find out what drove her to do this. Most importantly I need to be there for her. I suppose part of me wants to find out if this was partly my fault and if I should have mentioned this to Gabi before it got too far, but that's not my greatest concern.

Xx

**A/n: Well that's given you a fair bit more of the day, but I don't want to go too far!!!! Tell me what you think!!!!! Please?????**


	7. Chapter 7

Kristen Bolton

Chap 7

**A/n: I'm just Chase's friend!!!! Not any more you're not!!!! Huh???? Stay away from Chase or else!!!!!!**

Xx

Gabi's POV:

Today starts like a normal day, but I know it's not. It's callback day, and I'm over league excited. I throw on my baby blue pixie dress and look at myself in the mirror. I take it off and chuck it on the bed. I try my red pixie dress. I rip that off and chuck it on the bed too. I rake into the very back of my wardrobe. Then I find it right at the very back hiding behind my lilac dungarees, a lemon pixie dress with gold sequins sewn into the hem and the collar. I slip it on and it drops gracefully onto my slim frame. I slide my feet into my lemon open-toed sandals and tie a see-through lemon scarf round my waist. A lemon fabric headband sits mockingly on top of my wardrobe. I take the chair from under my desk and place it against the wall as I struggle up onto it and grasp the strap and fall softly onto my bed. I brush my straggly hair roughly and put the band on. I take one last look in my mirror as my cell goes off, playing 'Transylvania' by McFly. I snatch it up. It's a text from Taylor. It reads:

oOo

_Meet me round corner in 10._

_Important._

_Taylor too depressed for kisses._

oOo

It sounds important so I grab my bag and run down the stairs. Mom makes me take a slice of toast.

"I don't want you to become anorexic!" she calls as I slam the door.

Xx

Taylor has made no effort this morning. I didn't even recognize her until she came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. We're walking to school now. Who wants to take the bus? Certainly not Taylor as Chad gets the same bus as we used to.

"So what's so important that I had to miss breakfast again? My mom thinks I'm going anorexic." I pretend not to notice what she looks like.

"I just had to get out of that hellhole. Last night was really tough. I had to sit with Aidan all night covering his ears." Taylor yawns lightly.

"Where's he now?" I ask empathetically, I know exactly what she's going through, as my parents used to fight all the time, hopefully her parents won't split up and end up living thousands of miles apart.

"I dropped him off at Linda's, she's taking Casey to Breakfast Club, and so she'll take him too." she whispers.

"That's good right?" I ask cautiously.

"No! His own g-Mom should take him!" she snaps.

"What about Shelby?"

"Lucky bitch gets to stay with her grandma in Maines!"

"She's alright then?"

"Yeah…I suppose…"

"What else is bothering you Taylor? You stay up with Aidan most nights."

"I just…Chad you know the drill…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, course."

Xx

When we reach school Ryan grabs my shoulder as I walk past.

"What's wrong with Taylor?" he asks quietly.

"Chad!" I sigh.

"What else?!?" he mutters nervously.

I smile weakly knowing that him being apart from his sister is doing him the world of good, but also tearing him apart inside. He didn't mean to fall for Kristen. It's not your choice who you fall in love with, is it? If it was do you really think I'd pick Troy? One night singing with him was all it took for love to choose me. At least I think it's love, it feels like love, but I've never been in love before. He stayed with me for two months that counts for something.

Xx

I stand by my locker waiting for Troy. I hate watching Kristen and her posse making a fool of themselves. One day I hope something happens to change her life. Then and only then will she change her ways. Troy runs to me and pulls me in for the usual morning kiss, but I don't feel like it.

"Gabi?" he asks a whole lot of nervousness in his voice.

"Guys just make me so mad!" I sigh hard.

"I'm right here!" he bites his lip until it almost bleeds

"Not you! Chad! Just look at Taylor!" I reassure.

He looks at Taylor, and I watch his jaw drop.

"Wow! Are you sure that's Taylor?" he breathes flabbergasted.

"Positive! And you know what?" I frown angrily.

"What?" he questions.

"She won't even tell me what he did this time!"

"I can't believe he used to be my best friend, the bastard!"

"Does he know you're not his friend anymore?"

"I'm working on it!"

"You go to his house every night, go home or come to mine. Let him go lightly if it's that hard for you, but this is the only thing I have and will ask you to change and that's your friends. Chad is bad news!"

He tries for the kiss again, this time I allow it, because I love him. He then does his hair in the mirror in my locker and we walk hand in hand to homeroom. Taylor trails behind us slowly. She keeps glancing at her phone. I think she expects Chad to phone, but I know he won't because he has Kristen now.

Xx

I have nothing to do in homeroom. Taylor's gripping onto her cell like it's her life support and Troy is talking to Chad and Jason about tactics or whatever, something basketball related anyway. Ms Darbus comes in so all speaking must cease and Taylor must put her cell away.

Xx

At break I go into the bathroom with Taylor.

"Don't you trust me?" she snaps, "It's not like I'm gonna jump out that window and run away is it?"

I leave her alone and shrug. Troy looks confused. Kelsi smiles weakly.

"Why aren't you in there with her? She's unpredictable right now." Troy questions.

"She thinks I don't trust her." I answer slowly.

"But you don't." Kelsi sighs truthfully.

"I know that, you know that, but she can't know that." I breathe.

Just then Taylor comes out. She doesn't look like she heard anything, but anything could be anything right now with her. Sharpay passes as we leave, to find out when Troy and I are on for callbacks.

Xx

At lunch I'm too nervous to eat, maybe I am becoming anorexic. God, I hope not. Taylor and I disappear to the bathroom as I think I'm going to throw up. I don't but Taylor does.

"Taylor? What is wrong with you today?" I demand.

"A number of things." she blinks.

"Like what?" I query.

"Well, for starters my parents are getting divorced. Secondly I'm moving all the way to Maines tomorrow. And a third thing my ex-boyfriend asked me to get back with him last night. Last but not least I've taken to slitting my wrists." Taylor explains.

I don't answer, I can't answer. It's too much to take in, too much to understand. My first real friend is moving away tomorrow.

"Since when are you moving away?" I ask hesitantly.

"Three weeks ago."

"Three weeks and you didn't tell me?"

"I was hoping I could figure out a way to stop Mom before then."

"And have you?"

"Yes, tell Aidan, Mommy'll see him in heaven."

And with that Taylor cuts her wrist deep and long on her left arm. She doesn't wince, cry or scream. She just stands there smiling for a minute then drops to the floor. I scream, loud and long. I back out of the bathroom, thinking this could all be a nightmare. I whack my back off the door handle and realize it can't be. Kristen runs up to me. All I can make myself do is point her in. It suddenly hits me what she meant with the last thing she said. I start to cry, then sob. Taylor tried to kill herself so her Mom wouldn't move her, Aidan and Shelby to Maines. Troy soon follows Kristen. He hugs me, to try and stop my free falling tears, but nothing can stop this. Kristen will need his help, so I point him in. I would help but I am in a state of complete shock.

Xx

When Troy comes out he runs straight past me to the theater. Two minutes later he runs past me again. I fall against the wall and slide down, I should've stopped her. I should have said something to someone. She's been unpredictable for months now, and I didn't say or do anything to stop her. Ms Darbus passes and Troy comes out five minutes later, he sits there with me, holding me. I never thought I'd find the smell of Troy's white tracksuit comforting, but at this moment in time it is. I can bury my head in it and pretend nothing's wrong. Troy turns around to point someone else in, but I don't even look to see who it is.

I keep repeating, "She was just kidding around." even though I know that is not true.

Every time Troy asks the same question, "What do you mean?" but I can't answer him.

"She was just kidding around." I whisper for the hundredth time.

"What do you mean?" Troy asks again.

This time I pluck up the courage to answer him, "She-says-it's-not-just-Chad's-fault-why-she's-so-depressed-today-Her-parents-are-getting-devorced-"

"What? She's never said anything about this before has she?"

"No…….She-says-they've-been-fighting-for-years-and-tomorrow-her-mom's-moving-to-Maines-with-her-and-Aidan-"

"Since when?"

"Three-weeks-ago-"

Xx

The ambulance arrives and the paramedics take Taylor. They try to take me too, but I refuse and tell them there's nothing wrong with me. Coach Bolton is taking Troy, Kristen, Ryan and me to the hospital and Ms Darbus is going in the ambulance. My phone starts singing 'Transylvania'. I flip it open and read the text. It's from Shar.

oOo

Where r u?

Do u know wat is going on?

Y is there an ambulance?

oOo

I text back as I get into the back of Coach Bolton's car. Wait did Taylor tell me to tell Aidan 'Mommy'll see him in heaven'? Is she a teenage mom?

Xx

**A/n: 7 pages long!!!!! Wow!!! It's not quite a new record, but close!!!! My record is 9!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kristen Bolton

Chap 8

**A/n: There are four men that I wld like to marry!!!! One is Captain Jack Harkness, another Jason Dolley, another Lewis from 'Any Dream Will Do?' and the other is Matthew Underwood!!! I'd say I have more of a chance with Matt and Jason, than a fictional character, so Zinaalla can be the one who's destined to marry him!!!!! Yes Zinaalla is me, but she's also a fictional character, she is me, but she ain't me!!!!! Know what I mean!!!! And Lewis is seventeen, but he's a bit to show music, I suppose!!!! Hey don't criticize!!!!! I'm trying to narrow my choices!!!!**

Taylor's POV:

Aidan is finally asleep, but that's a bad thing as now I have to wake him up. My four year old son, that no-one knows is mine is caught in the middle of my parents fight. His dad was just a fling, and I meant to tell my parents, but I didn't. They got a phone call when I was thirteen saying I had just had a baby and would they come and see it. That was Aidan, an accident. The first reason as to why my parents are fighting. Now they are getting divorced and my mum's carting me, Aidan and my five year old half-sister, Shelby, another reason, all the way two Maines. Imagine that, my parents fighting, two babies screaming, and me in the middle trying to figure out how to cope with school and a baby. I figured it out, I transferred schools. Luckily there were two in my district. The people in my old school and East High don't socialize, so no rumors, although I doubt there were any at my school as I told them all I'd had the flu, explaining my dramatic weight loss.

Xx

I pick Aidan up in my arms and he wakes gently. I dress him quickly and put on a fresh pair of clothes, before I can do my hair or make up my phone starts playing 'Star Girl' by McFly. I glance at the caller ID. It's Chad. I pick it up and laugh. He's phoning me, usually it's the other way around.

"Got the wrong number, Chad?" I snarl into the receiver.

"No I'm pretty sure I pressed you." he whispers.

"What do you want then?" I snap slightly pissed off at him considering he dumped me to follow some wannabe ice princess.

"Taylor, I made a mistake following Kristen-"

"Wanna bet?"

"You said I could!"

"It's called a test Chad, to see how much you loved me."

"I'm a follower Tay. I always have been always had, you know that."

"You were always the leader when we were together."

"Yeah well, that was different."

"Different, how?"

"I love you."

"Past, present or future?"

"Past present and future!"

"Only past and present. After today I won't be around for you to love."

"What do you mean?"

"What I say."

"You're not gonna kill yourself over me and my love for Kristen are you?"

"I might do, I dunno yet. Depends how I feel later on. I'm depressed Chad, and it's partially your fault."

"Partially? Who else is to blame?"

"My parents."

"What have they done?"

"Divorcing each other."

"I knew that already, you told me three weeks ago."

"What else did I tell you?"

"I don't remember….."

"No, coz you're brain's wrapped up in your fantasy relationship with Kristen. She can't love, Chad, she's incapable."

With that I put the phone down. I couldn't stand thinking about what was happening after school today. I would never see Gabi again, I would never see Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi or Chad again. Maines is a long way away.

Xx

Just as I'm taking Aidan to Linda's so she can take him to Breakfast Club I text Gabi so she'll meet round her corner. I feel to down to do my hair or make up, and I'm really tired. I carry Aidan to Linda's as he has fallen asleep again. I hand him to Linda as she answers the door.

"Another rough night?" she asks understandingly.

"It'll be over today." I say as I kiss Aidan for what may be the last time as I have a plan of action.

Xx

I meet Gabi round the corner of her block. She doesn't recognize me, so I have to go up to her.

"So what's so important that I had to miss breakfast again? My mom thinks I'm going anorexic." She pretends she doesn't know what I look like.

I know she does know, but I can't be bothered pointing that out. I throw back some random excuse as we walk to school. I can't take the bus, especially not today. Chad knows too much about what I'm going to do today. It's just not a chance I can take.

Xx

When we arrive at school everyone is giving me worried looks. Ryan even stops Gabi and asks her about me. I couldn't care less about what people say or think about me. My bus has already arrived and Chad keeps looking at me nervously. I wipe pretend tears from my eyes and I see his heart wrench with guilt, but I can't laugh. He'll know I'm faking if I laugh. I just lead Gabi into school with my 'depression' which is only half real.

Xx

At break I go into the bathroom expecting to be left alone, but as Gabi doesn't trust me she won't let me be on my own.

"Don't you trust me?" I snap, "It's not like I'm gonna jump out that window and run away is it?"

Gabi leaves thankfully so I can practice cutting my wrists. I painlessly slide my razor blade down my wrist. I wince as I watch the blood ooze down my arm. I clamp my flannel onto my arm until the bleeding stops. I decide not to practice again. I'll just have to make sure I do it right at lunch.

Xx

I walk out the bathroom and hear them talking about me.

"I know that, you know that, but she can't know that." Gabi sighs.

I act like I didn't hear anything and Gabi relaxes. I sling my bag onto my back and as it scratches my sore arm I wince again.

Xx

At lunch I don't eat. It's too late to eat. I may as well starve as I'm about to die anyway. Gabi senses nothing which is good. She starts to feel sick though, I go with her to the bathroom. She isn't sick, I am. It's worrying, I haven't eaten all day and I'm being sick.

"Taylor? What is wrong with you today?" She demands making me really nervous, but I don't show it.

"A number of things." I blink secretly fighting back the tears..

"Like what?" she queries, great quick fire.

"Well, for starters my parents are getting divorced. Secondly I'm moving all the way to Maines tomorrow. And a third thing my ex-boyfriend asked me to get back with him last night. Last but not least I've taken to slitting my wrists." I explain slowly.

"Since when are you moving away?" she gulps.

"Three weeks ago."

"Three weeks and you didn't tell me?"

"I was hoping I could figure out a way to stop Mom before then."

"And have you?"

"Yes, tell Aidan, Mommy'll see him in heaven."

With that I take the blade from the secret pocket in my bag and dig it in deep. When I'm sure I'm going to bleed a lot I drag it through my skin. I don't know what's happening now. I'm light headed.

Xx

**A/n; Liking it!!!!!!!!!! They say you see 'The Ring' before you die, then how come I see a ring everyday of my life????? A hula hoop!!! Don't steal quote!!!!!**


End file.
